


I Don't Belong Here

by BangtanBambi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heaven & Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Lucien dies and goes to Heaven, he doesn't want to be there without his daughter.
Kudos: 1





	I Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cipherfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherfresh/gifts).



“Why am I here? I don’t deserve to be here!” Lucien cried out, frantically looking around at the vast acres of forest. Lucien was in Heaven, for he was perfect in the eyes of the Mighty Ones. He raised his lone daughter to be a wise lady, paid for poor children’s education and protected his elven village. Yet, he was in his own personal hell.

“Lucien, my dear, you do _belong_ here.” The ethereal being spoke, her wispy hair swaying as she floated towards the human. Lucien gripped at his luscious chestnut locks in frustration, for he was not destined to reside in Heaven. There was a special place in hell for him, he knew it. But here he was, standing in Heaven. The ethereal being placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder, feeling the soft woollen pull over. His eyes were screwed up tight, silently praying that this was just a nightmare. He would soon wake up to his daughter bringing him tea, but he did not.

“Emiko? Where is my Emiko?” He pleaded, his voice cracking as tears prickled his eyes. “I want my Emiko, I need her.” He whispered, sinking down to his knees with a sob.

“Elizabeth Emiko Winston is not here, she is in the realm of the living.” The being said with sorrow.

“I don’t care! I need her, please I’m begging you!” He sobbed, throwing himself at the being’s feet.

“I-I can try to bring your ‘Emiko’ here. Please, do not cry.” The Being said, calmly petting Lucien’s head. Lucien’s head shot up, wide grey eyes filled with tears and a sincere smile on his face.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, how can I repay you?” Lucien cheered, standing up rather quickly.

“See this as your personal Heaven, not Hell. For Hell is for scoundrels, you are not a scoundrel.” The Being spoke, clasping her hands behind her back.

“I-I shall try to, but only once Emiko is here. Do you have a name, ethereal one?” Lucien asked, still smiling with pure happiness.

“Mitsuko is the name I was blessed with,” Mitsuko replied, a small smile on her face. It grew wider as she heard Lucien babble praise to her, thankful that he knew nothing of her ways. For she could simply snap her fingers and Emiko would be there, but she waited. She waited until he knew that he truly needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It took me 50 mins and the original quote is Writing idea I had in the shower: a person dies and goes to Heaven. Being in Heaven after their life is their worst torment, because they don’t think they deserve it. Whether they do or don’t, they are legitimately in Heaven, and it’s their greatest torment. From Liv! An old friend of mine.


End file.
